Existing ground moving target indicator (GMTI) analysis methods measure and display data. An analyst uses his/her eyes to determine signatures and meaning from the data. The results provided by the analysts are influenced by factors other than the fidelity of the data, such as experience, training, or organization bias. A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for analyzing target movement.